the school of the sky 1 the founders
by Silverwind1313
Summary: This is the story of seven rogues who created the legendery school of the sky, who teach young cats how to survive in the world day and night. Follow these seven cats on their journey to the sky.
1. prolougue

My name is Silver and I'm the oldest out of all my siblings. We live in a clearing surrounded by ferns and thorns and a small stream, so we are very well protected, in our clearing, we have a big den made out of willow trees, and a pool of clear water, it is a beautiful place, but our story doesn't start at such a wonderful place, it starts on a rainy day, in the shelter of a hollow tree.

"Come on, Star, you can do it!" a pretty amber she cat murmured, anxiously pacing around her sisters heaving body.

"Give her some space Sunflower." A dark smokey grey tom mewed, licking his mates body.

Star moaned in pain, her claws digging deep into the earth.

" their coming. Why is her tummy this big? How many kits are there?"Sunflower gave Star a stick to bite on as the queen shivered from pain and cold.

Stars teeth clamped around the stick and groaned as a small, silver kit slide out.

" lick it."Sunflower ordered, passing it on to the tom, "then put it at Stars belly."

Star gave a heart wrenching screech and the stick snapped, two more kits slithered out, one a light grey tabby, the other a smokey grey one.

Star shuddered again, the next kit was as dark as night, and Star still wasn't done, moments later, three more kits started breathing, a white one, a very light grey one, and one the exact replica of Sunflower.

"its done."Sunflower murmured, placing the last kit at her sisters belly.

"lets name them."Stars voice was no more then a whisper as she looked up at her mate, "lets name them Galaxy."

She picked up the golden one, "Amber."

"Mist and Snow for the light colored ones."Galaxy suggested.

"Night" Sunflower licked the dark one.

" Smoke and Rain " Star nudged the third and second kits in turn.

"And the oldest one? " Sunflower asked.

"Silver."Star licked it.

Galaxy smiled, "kits born in storms will be swift and strong. Let us pray that they will all grow up peacefully."

"get some rest."Sunflower mewed softly, I'll take first watch."

Galaxy wrapped himself around his mate and kits, all of them were already asleep, except for Silver, who looked at him with big emerald green eyes, as if telling him'Good night!'

Galaxy smiled. "sleep tight little one."


	2. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" Amber whined, the rest of my siblings were prancing around our parents, playing games.

Meanwhile, _I _was babysitting Amber, trailing behind Sunflower. Amber was the youngest of the seven of us, she was smart, but could never keep up in games or when our family was traveling, which was 90 percent of the time.

" Don't worry, we'll find a place to rest soon, and have some squirrels, okay?" Smoke and Rain had fallen back to be with me, I smiled at them, out of all of us, the three of us were the best of friends.

" Squirrel!"Amber immediately perked up.

" How bout we you go and play, if we play, we'll get there sooner I we do."Rain suggested.

"okay!"the little gold cat streaked past Sunflower, and joined Night, Snow, and Mist who were playing tag.

" Lets join them, anything's better then trailing back here." I nudged my sisters, and we raced off to join the others.

Not long after we had started playing, Galaxy announced that we would stay at a big tree hollow for the night.

Our family was a family that moved around a lot, always trying to find the place that suited all of us, but since the seven of us had turned four moons and knew how to fight and hunt, our parents seemed to be growing older, and didn't travel as much as they did before.

It worried me, it worried all of us.

"Wow" was the first word Star and Galaxy mewed when they stepped into the hollow, it was lined with pine needles and soft at the touch. The trunk of the tree sheltered the hollow, not allowing cold winds to blow in.

Settling down on the needles, Galaxy looked older than usual, and after we had finished the squirrels, he asked the whole family to crowd around.

"We have finally found a place that suits me, star, and Sunflower. We talked, and agreed that we will have the rest of our lives alone, we will not guide you anymore. We will live the rest of our lives in peace." He waved his tail at the entrance of the hollow.

" You-, your giving us away?" Night whimpered.

Star turned away from our gazes.

So _this_ was why they had been shying away from us for so long.

There was a long silence, and I stood, I could feel rage burning inside me.

Parents had to push their kits away someday, I knew, but never like this, never so young.

I growled, and mewed, " I'm leaving. And I swear, one day, I will teach all the abandoned kits, I will never let them down like you did, I will never stop teaching them even I if I want a life of peace, never. I will _not_ be as selfish as you were." I glared at Galaxy who waved his tail once more at the entrance of the den.

" who's with me." I stared at my sisters.

Smoke and Rain stood in an instant, Amber quickly following, hiding behind me, she looked scared of Galaxy and Star, who were glaring at me, Sunflower just turned away.

Night and Mist came forwards too, comforting Amber who was shivering at the looks our parents were giving us.

" Let's go." And one by one, we filed out of the den.

" You alright?" I asked Amber gently.

She nodded, than shook her head. " Are we ever going to see mommy and daddy again?"

" No, Amber, this is our life now." I gently nudged her to her feet, "come on"

" Any idea where we're headed?"Smoke caught up with me.

" I'm going to keep my promise, we'll need something like a big valley, with streams, and dens, and places to learn." I replied

Rain had caught up too, " let's find some mountains, there are always valleys at the foot of them."

I stared at her, " how did you know that?"

She blushed, "Sunflower told me."

" Where do we find mountains?" Smoke asked.

" Ummmmm, Smoke? Look in the distance." Rain muttered.

"wha- oh." In the distance was a huge mountain capped with snow and green trees.

"well, full speed ahead." I mewed

" No, lets rest first, so we have more strength, besides, we can use the time to practice building dens."Smoke objected.

" I guess so, come on, I think there's a clearing ahead."

~~two weeks later~~

" Come on, you can make it!" the seven of us were panting hard, running full speed from a fox who decided that we were more he tasty then dogs.

"Amber!" Mist cried, the little cat was stumbling, " get up the trees!" Night screamed.

Amber cried out in fear as the fox bore down on her."No!" I jumped forwards and slashed the fox on the muzzle while Smoke scooped up Amber.

"Here!" I took Amber and swung her into the paws of Rain, who was already on a big oak

"Go!" Smoke yelled, " up the tree!"

The two of us scrambled up at breakneck speed as the fox howled, circling our tree and whining, I almost felt sorry for the big red thing that wanted to eat me.

" Lets stay here tonight." Mist mewed in a shaky voice, we don't want it to catch us again."

None of us argued, and we went to sleep with out any food. As I curled up around Amber, I didn't know how many of them were thinking my thoughts: how long can we survive?

**I know its short, I promise the next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Almost-there." Snow panted, I could see the foot of the mountain, clear as day, and the valley was beautiful, full of crystal clear streams, lush green trees, and grass that looked so green and spongy that my aching paws could almost feel it.

We had been trekking for the whole day, hoping to arrive sooner, and here we were.

We stopped right before we reached it, some of us panting too hard, some of us wanting to check for enemies before we went in, and some of us, like me, had collapsed from letting Amber ride on our backs that morning, her paw had been sprained when I tossed her unceremoniously into a thorn bush when we were being chased by a pack of dogs.

"Well, shall we?" Mist asked, pointing towards the clearing with her tail.

"Sure."Amber struggled to her feet.

"Oh no you don't." Smoke warned scooping Amber up like she weighed nothing.

This was embarrassing, I had collapsed a little more then a million times carrying her this morning and Smoke had happily took her on her own back as if she had too much energy and I had none.

She grinned sarcastically when I padded past and I growled, "shut up!"

Smoke frowned, "I didn't say a thing!"

"Stop smiling." Rain hissed in Smokes ear.

Thank you Rain, I love you I love you I love you, I thought, as Smoke immediately took on an expression that qualified at a funeral.

"This place is perfect."Night breathed, staring around at a big clearing we had found, it was big enough to hold hundreds of cats and still be room to walk around, have a place for prey, have dens, and places for lessons, it was very, very perfect.

"Look! It's like there are already dens here!"Amber hobbled over to a big ditch in the ground, "the students could live here!"

"Oh, I love this one!"Rain had bounded over to a spot beside the stream where thick willow leaves almost made her disappear, "we need to make it more stable but once we do, this place is so mine!"

"I want this place!"Night was up in a huge oak where a big nook was, it was enough to let her roll around and play without falling off, "I just need a roof, I'll be the most sheltered from rain here!"

"I doubt it!"Mist was standing at a spot between two boulders, "the insides nice and dry, I could drag some moss, pine needles and leaves in, I wouldn't even need to build the roof!"

"Oh look!"Amber was inside the hollow of Nights oak," there are so many herbs growing at the entrance! And, and , I know what all of them do! I'm living here, this is sooooo mine!" Ambers eyes were shinning, she had finally found what she was good at .

Meanwhile, I took my time, exploring the camp, it really was perfect for us, no twolegs, no dogs.

I suddenly saw something that caught my eye, I was padding beside one of the wider, more shallow streams in camp, and in the middle of it was an small island, there was one willow on it, and lots of grass, and the moment I saw it, I knew it was perfect for me, I could build my den at the bottom of the willow, and leave the rest of the space to eat, practice hunting and fighting, or just sit there watching the sky.

The rest of my sisters had gotten what they had wanted too, Smoke had claimed a small rocky cave in a low cliff at the side of camp, and Snow had wanted to build her den from scratch around a young maple, wanting to decorate the den with maple leaves.

That night, we had(after a lot of protests)agreed to sleep together in Ambers hollow(don't you dare step on my herbs), and build some temporary nests in there, (your crowding up my space!), or share with Mist, who had just as many complaints, (it's my cave!), or(your too lazy!), but in the end, everyone was sorted out, with one last(don't you dare step on my herbs) from Amber, we sank into a blissful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to a strange sound, swishing at our camp floor, leaping out of the tree, I realized that it was just Rain, dragging willow branches over to build her den.

"Need some help?"I padded over to her as she threw a branch onto the roof of the pile she had already made.

She reacted so fast I didn't even have time to defend myself, in an instant, she had pinned me to her ground and put her claws to my throat.

How the heck did she do that?

"Oh, it's just you. I keep thinking that some random cats are going to come out and attack us." Rain let me up and stepped back.

I rubbed my throat, and muttered, "well, I think we've figured out who's going to teach the kits fighting."

Rains eyes lit up, "really?"

"Really."I laughed at her face, "now, do you need help or not?"

"Thanks." She smiled at me, and let me pick up a few branches, we had barely started building when a small mew rang across the clearing.

I stared at Rain, but she shook her head, "not me. It's coming from there." She pointed at a quivering spot between two ferns.

We started forwards slowly, and I took the lead as we neared the bush. As we did, the quivering became more aggressive, and when we were right in front of it, I looked at Rain.

She nodded, and stepped backwards a bit.

One two three! I swept the ferns aside and a little grey she cat, no more then three moons leapt out at me, claws outstretched, and I ducked just in time.

She landed awkwardly and turned around, ready to leap again.

"Whoa!" Rain stepped on the little she cats tail just before she leapt again.

"Don't hurt me! Bring back my parents!"she thrashed around, but she was getting tired, and slowly stopped, staring up at. The two of us with wide, fearful blue eyes.

"It's okay!"I mewed, "we won't hurt you!"her eyes lost a bit of fear.

"Really?"

"Yes."Rain replied, and the little cat looked up at us in relief.

"Your a good fighter, little one. What's your name?"

The kit looked at me in confusion and mewed, "I don't know."

Rain looked at her and mewed softly, "how about we call you Moonlight? The color of your pelt is the color of the moon."

Moonlight looked up at her happily, "I like the moon!"

I had to smile, "how about this , Moonlight, you come and live with us, we are training all the little kits around here."

Moonlight looked up at me in disbelief, "you'd train me? And all the kits?"

"Off course we will, do you have any friends around here that would want to be trained too?"Rain asked her.

"Yes!"Moonlight jumped up in happiness, "there are a sister and brother, called Artemis and Apollo, I always made them call me Arty."

Rain laughed, "do you know where to find them? You could ask them if they want to come."

"Yes!" Moonlight smiled, "be back soon!"she ran off so fast I could hardly follow her movements.

"Well, better tell the others."Rain was already climbing up the tree.

All of them were thrilled, and all went down together when we saw Moonlight rushing into camp, followed be two more cats.

The she cat, who I assumed was Artemis, was looking around the camp in fear, while her brother Apollo stared up at the trees warily.

"Hello."I mewed, landing at the siblings feet.

Artemis backed up a bit, and Apollo looked at the seven of us with fear in his eyes.

"I'm Artemis."the she cat mewed in a voice that indicated that she had been surviving on her own for a while. Artemis was a beautiful cat with a pure white pelt and mysterious silvery grey eyes that had a haunted look inside them.

"Apollo."the yellow tom had amber eyes that shone like the sun in the sky, but also with a look that said:if you do anything to hurt us, I will rip you to shreds.

"So, do you want to train with us? We'll need to to finish building the dens, but after that, we'll teach you every thing we know."Amber offered.

The siblings shared a look, and finally mewed, "okay."

"Well then, you three would have to share with Smoke in her cave for a few nights until your dens are finished, but we have more then enough time."Mist mewed.

Artemis and Apollo accepted, but Mist was wrong about the lots of time part.

In the first few days, more and more kits flooded in.

The young Sparkle, found at only a moon old.

Hermes,(what's with all the Greek gods?)who wondered into camp.

The beautiful Isis, found when half starved.

Flame, who was found at a corner of camp.

The mysterious Apophis, who had came to camp asking to be taken in.

Oceanus, found circling the entrance of camp, became Apophis's beat friend.

The little Cloud, found shivering in the rain.

Pearl, Shimmer and her twin Glimmer, and Leaf.

All of them had arrived within a moon, and the sisters were overwhelmed, we worked day and night, building dens, hunting, and everything else.

But we were slowly making the school more beautiful, and with lots of dens, we were peaceful, for now.

What we _didn't_ know, was that there was a traitor in our ranks, waiting to kill us all.


	4. AN

It's okay, don't panic, I'm not discontinuing the story.

I made a forum, and the link is at the bottom, and it's a roleplay forum.

please go!

myforums/Silverwind1313/4131923/


End file.
